<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stunning (levi x reader) by sneighl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676649">stunning (levi x reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl'>sneighl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneighl/pseuds/sneighl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a bit of an r/niceguy, mild violence, hint at smut at the end</p><p>"levi and his s/o going to a noble's part with Erwin and his s/o keeps getting hit on which makes Levi annoyed. you can decide how this will go :))"</p><p>female reader, she/her</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stunning (levi x reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>requested by: anonymous on tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>wow. just, wow. that’s all his wandering mind could come up with at this moment, as he gazed at her form from the doorframe. she looked incredible, she always looked incredible, but the way that dress hung on her, the way her hair neatly framed her gorgeous face, this was something else.<br/>
like everyone else, levi had been skeptical and reluctant to attend this stupid dance thing with the nobles, but upon seeing y/n like this, levi was very much looking forward to it. all of the girls, the female brats and the vets were getting dressed in the same room, but after everyone had emerged, strutting around the mess hall I their new gowns, levi noticed that his girlfriend and best friend were still absent, so he decided to wait for y/n outside the door.<br/>
leaning against the wall of the hall, he knocked three times, before the door opened a little, hanji squealing slightly as she looked over him.<br/>
“not bad, shorty! y/n, come look at your man” earning an eye roll from him as he turned the corner, and well, the rest is history.<br/>
he had been staring at her for a while now, he didn’t know how long, but long enough to make a fool of himself, judging by the blush on y/n’s face, and the obnoxiously loud laughter coming from his brunette friend. the sound brought him back to reality, as he turned to whack her across the side of her head, before grabbing y/n’s wrist and as gently as possible, yanking her out of the room.<br/>
“the carriage is leaving soon, oi, four-eyes, eyebrows is waiting for you, what-” he cut himself off, he was going to ask what had taken them so long, but he wasn’t about to complain when the woman he loved was looking this good. helping her up the stairs of the vehicle, he noticed that she was wearing very short heels, as apposed to the stilts that the others were, he laughed internally at her consideration for his, um, vertical challenges.<br/>
throughout the ride to the venue, chatter and laughter was spilling from the soldiers, it was nice to have a break, even if they were being forced to do so in the presence of a bunch of shitty nobles. levi even found himself relaxing slightly, that was until he caught the jaeger brat staring at y/n for a bit too long. on duty or not, one of the captains glares was enough to stop this behaviour. when the same thing happened with jean, then armin, then connie, even mike and erwin and some of the girls were trying to keep their subtle glances under control, levi could see that he may have his work cut out for him tonight.<br/>
upon arriving, the girls separated off, heading for the drinks area, and y/n was whisked away with them. levi, who still hadn’t said a word since they got in the carriage, was pulled away by Erwin to meet who-knows-who and talk about whatever. he really didn’t care, he only cared about y/n.<br/>
the night went on, levi’s rage only grew as the minutes, no seconds passed. it seems like he and the other scouts weren’t the only ones who thought she looked stunning tonight, as he watched many a noble walk up to his girlfriend and every single one of them being turned away. he trusted her completely, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to spin every single one of their jaws. it sickened him, watching them strut up to her, not so subtly demonstrating their excessive wealth, then again, the looks on their faces when she told them to sling their hooks almost made up for it. that was until one guy just wouldn’t get the hint. levi couldn’t hear what he had to say, but he didn’t need to. he could tell that y/n was uncomfortable, so he decided enough was enough, especially after realising that y/n was now alone with this idiot as the rest of the girls danced with their partners.<br/>
moving closer, he could make out y/n’s words,<br/>
“seriously, i’m not interested, i told you before, even if i was single, i still wouldn’t want anything to do with you, beside, my-” interrupted by a scoff and a reply<br/>
“yeah, yeah, your ‘boyfriend’. well, sweetheart, i don’t see anyone here, but if you want a boyfriend that badly, i’d be glad to be of service“<br/>
while he spoke, he walked closer still towards her, it was only when his words ended that y/n realised he had effectively backed her up against a wall. she cursed herself for not realising, and levi picked up the pace to get across the giant room.<br/>
“you know, my dear, i funded the last expedition for you” he sneered out “i think i deserve a bit of a thank you, don’t you?” moving his face closer to hers as she pushed on his chest to keep him away, while her other hand balled up readied to hit this guy.<br/>
suddenly, he was gone. yanked to the side with such speed that she barely saw it happen, the now dimmed lighting didn’t help either. she could, however, hear the crunch as levi’s fist made contact with this mans nose, then a few more, as he stomped on him once he was on the floor. the slow sounds of the music thar began to play were now covering his actions, but feeling a familiar hand on her him, she knew he was done.<br/>
“levi,”<br/>
“sorry, i know you could’ve handled it but i didn’t want you to get blood on that dress.” she chuckled as she knew that was his way of saying she looked good. he took her hand in his, moving to face her fully, and they began to dance together. they talked for a short while, swaying until the music stopped, and levi dragged her away from not only the unconscious noble, but the entire party. he had had enough, he just wanted to get home, and she wasn’t complaining. the screams as they walked away told them that someone hadcome across the bleeding douchebag, so the picked up the pace a bit, besides, as much as he loved that dress on her, he couldn’t wait to get it off.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>